


Impromptu Patient

by reenjames



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Medical Examination, Platonic Dr. Iplier/The Host, Previous Implied Physical Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: After a particularly overwhelming night at the Ego Manor, the Host sought solace at the bottom of a glass. When he returns home worse for wear, he seeks Dr. Iplier's help.





	Impromptu Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I had to get out. I love/hate the idea of our Hosty being hurt, but my mind went there. Sorry! Hope you enjoy.

The door to Dr. Iplier’s room was closed gently, but, unfortunately, this did not lessen the groaning of its hinges. The doctor huffed as he shifted in his bed, facing the ceiling. Swearing under his breath, he tried to make out the shape of the person that had entered, expecting to see the outline of Bing’s hat. The rambunctious ego decided the previous day that it would be a good idea to use his skateboard to launch himself off the roof and into the pool. No one was fooled by Bing’s incessant bragging that the stunt was a success given the cast that now covered the entirety of his forearm; Dr. Iplier knew he’d have to watch that boy like a hawk while he had it on. In his sleep-hazed vision, he thought he spotted the bill of the hat he’d been searching for.

“Bing, I swear, if you’ve already done something to that cast,” the doctor reprimanded as he tugged the pull on the end table lamp. The answering wheeze caused him to snap awake.

“The Host resents the doctor’s implications that he resembles the younger ego,” the Host managed to weakly retort before crumbling in a heap against the wall. After hurrying to flip the main light switch, Dr. Iplier rushed to side of the blind ego, taking in the state of him: blood-laden bandages hanging low on his nose, hair sticking up at odd angles ( _Ah, that explains the ‘bill’ I saw,_ the doctor thought), crimson stains dying the epaulets of his trench coat. What worried him most, however, was what he couldn’t see with a cursory glance; the Host cradled his left side awkwardly.

“Host, I need to take off your coat and shirt, okay?” The Host didn’t answer, but knitted his brow as he moved to shrug off the offending garment. “It’s alright, you don’t have to do that, let me help you.”

Kneeling in from of the other ego, Dr. Iplier carefully thread his arm under the Host’s and around his back, pulling him to a sitting position. Although the grimaces from his surprise patient disturbed him, he steeled himself with a deep breath and went to work. Sliding the trench coat to the floor, he made quick work of the button-down. He made a low growl in the back of his throat as he saw the torso mottled with still-blooming bruises.

“Host, who did this?” The doctor gently questioned, not wanting to startle the man in his arms.

“The Host would prefer not to divulge that information.”

“Why wouldn’t you- is this Dark’s doing? If he did this, there’s no use protecting him by not telling me.”

“No, doctor, the Host was not assaulted by Dark. The H-,” the answer was impeded by a sharp inhale. “The Host does not know who assaulted him.”

“How is that possible? How did this happen?”

The doctor could see a blush creeping across the Host’s cheekbones despite his blood washed pallor. With a bodily sigh, Dr. Iplier pulled himself and the Host to a half-standing position and took the last few steps to the couch, laying the Host across the cushions ever so carefully. Palpating the Host’s rib cage, the doctor found broken ribs on either side. While Iplier wrapped his ribs, the Host sucked air through gritted teeth and winced, causing his eye bandages to fall completely.

“The Host wished to clear his mind. He did not realize that only two drinks could make his Sight completely inert. He was ambushed by three people when he walked past an alley,” the Host explained, speaking haltingly as he became increasingly embarrassed.

The doctor finished wrapping the Host’s ribs and rose from his seat to get more supplies from his bathroom. He grabbed clean bandages and antiseptic as well a spare pillow and a clean pair of pajamas. Iplier moved the chair closer to the head of the couch, startling the Host when the chair scraped on the tile. The doctor placed a comforting hand on the Host’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before returning to the task of cleaning the injured man’s wounds.

“Oh, Host,” Iplier lightly admonished. “You should feel lucky; the alcohol probably lessened some of the pain. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about being caught off guard. Happens to the best of us. If anything, you should be embarrassed that you’re such a lightweight.”

“The Host thanks the doctor for his humor as it helps him avert his focus from the pain. However, he requests he refrain from jokes until after the Host’s ribs heal.”

“Anything for you, buddy,” Dr. Iplier mumbled while poorly suppressing a laugh. The doctor placed a hand under the Host’s neck and lifted as he slotted the extra pillow under his head, then tucked the end of the clean bandage under itself. Rising to get a glass of water for his patient, he shook two pain killers out of the bottle.

“Host, take these before you pass out. I know you don’t like to feel dulled, but please do this for me. The alcohol is almost completely out of your system by now, so there’s no issue there.”

“The Host thanks the doctor, but assures him he can walk to his room and remedy the situation himself.” Ever stubborn, the Host attempted to lift himself from his recumbent position, earning a the doctor’s firm hand on his shoulder to accompany the fresh jolt of pain through his torso.

“The doctor thinks not, Host,” Iplier retorted. He pushed the pills into his patient’s hand and was rewarded with a begrudging Host throwing the pills into his mouth, then silently asking for the glass with an outstretched hand. After watching the Host swallow the pills, Dr. Iplier gathered the soiled medical supplies and put them in their respective receptacles. Turning off the main light, the room regained its warm hue thanks to the end table lamp. Iplier picked up the pajamas from the arm of the couch where had left them.

“You know you’re more than welcome to stay here tonight. My lips are sealed. Doctorly duties call for that after all. But even though they do, you’d better be damn sure that I’m going to get Google and Silver Shepard to look into this whether you like it or not.”

All this was lost on the Host as the doctor realized his patient had promptly fallen asleep before he could change him into the more comfortable clothes. Although the doctor frowned upon it, he knew the Host wouldn’t mind sleeping this way. If the doctor’s memory serves him right, he’d stumbled upon the Host many a late night asleep at his desk, pen still in hand. After removing the Host’s shoes, Iplier draped his softest blanket over the man, covering his bare torso. Sitting in the chair next to the Host, the doctor pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off a text to Google and Shep with as few details as possible while still mentioning it was for the Host. He knew the Host would never do this for himself given his embarrassment surrounding the incident. It was better to let them know now before they saw the man stiffly walking about the Ego Manor and started asking questions. He received quick affirmatives from both egos that they would take care of the matter. Satisfied with their responses, he realized returning to his own bed was hopeless knowing that he would be kept awake wondering how the Host was fairing. He crossed his arms and quickly fell into his own slumber however light it may be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to play with the idea that the Host can see all realities: past, present, and future, including realities that may not come to fruition. I suppose this is just the first step in developing my head canon of how our boy's Sight works.
> 
> Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
